Xanos
by L'arc Shadobright
Summary: Story of a new champion, new companions, and an amazing time in the league. May contain lemons and contains moderate swearing. I do OC Spotlights for new OC's before each chapter, so if a new champion is slightly introduced,expect their spotlights to come soon.
1. Champion Spotlight: Xanos Jikko

**Ok my inspiration on my other stories are kind of outa here for the time being here so I'm going to do a LoL fanfic but first, the skills for the first OC.**

**Xanos Jikko-The Paradox Blade**

**Lore_  
><em>**"_Corruption, Purification, my swords shall bring upon both."_

Xanos was a wanderer, not tied to any nation by blood. He is known as one of the most skilled swordsman in the world, and his skill is due to great amounts of training, and the 2 swords he wields. His sword of purification,Kiyomeru, destroys the corrupt, and is said to be able to save pure souls from death, yet it cannot harm the living. His sword of corruption,Oshoku, typically empowers demons, corrupts humans who wield the sword into demons,and forces the wielder to kill everything in sight. The two swords together are a great force, however the forces within the body would destroy someone completely. Xanos was a half-demon, so Oshoku could empower him, and Kiyomeru wouldn't destroy him. After obtaining the swords,he further trained his mind and body in solitary, so he would become the strongest sword wielder to ever exist. After some time, he was able to tap into the true potential of the swords and had a range of powers, so he decided to join the league in order to fully test his new-found strength. Some champions welcome him, others want to best him, and some just want him dead. He wears a black trench coat, black pants, white shirt, black shoes, has red eyes, and white hair. Kiyomeru has a white sheath and handle, while Oshoku has a black handle and sheath with the shinogi-ji (middle section) fully black.

**SKILLS**

**Passive-(1) Thrill of the Kill-**Whenever you kill a champion, attack speed, movement speed, and attack damage are increased by 10%+1% per level (so max is 28%)for 15 seconds. The percentage is halved if it is an assist (duration remains the same).This effect can stack, but duration is decreased (3 stacks max. Duration down to 9 seconds)

**(2) Tactical Retreat- **When a nearby ally champion is slain, movement speed, armor, and magic resist is increased by 10%+1% per level for 20 seconds. This stacks for each nearby death. When this is active, movement speed increases further when moving through grass.

[Note:These passives DO NOT stack with each-other]

**Q-X-Slash-** Draws both swords and slashes enemies in front of him dealing 100/110/120/130/140(+2%/3%/4%/5%/6%) attack damage to enemies directly in front of him. When Thrill of the Kill is active, for each stack, the range is increased (the max range is similar to Aatrox's E). [15 second cooldown, -3.5 seconds per stack]

**W-Intercept/Block-**While moving, he gains 30% movement speed for 5 seconds. If a champion is nearby and is about to be hit by a skill or fatal basic attack from a champion or neutral monster, he teleports in front of ally and stops the skill. If there is no nearby ally, he blocks the next incoming skill.

**E-Shadow Sneak-**When moving towards an enemy champion, become invisible for 5 seconds, and the next basic attack does (3%/5%/7%/9%/11%) bonus attack damage.

**R-Peerlessness Slash- **Warp and slash all nearby enemy champions dealing 150/200/250 physical damage and marking them with Paradox. After 5 seconds this deals true damage equal to 20%/25%/30% of their missing health.

**Hidden Passive-The shadows shall fall-**"These guys are going back to whatever dark grave they crawled from"gains 10 gold on killing champions from the shadow isles.

** Ally and Rival of the blade- **"All right Yasuo, let's see what you got." Gain 1 attack damage when Yasuo is on team/ 10 extra gold when fighting against Yasuo.

**So I wanted you guys to see the first OC before I start up the story, so here he is. I will add more characters as the chapters go by, so be on the lookout. I will also have a summoner cameo appearance in this story. Thank an anonymous reviewer for the idea for the names of the swords.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Beginning**

"ACE"

The loud announcement went around. We knew we were going to win and this just made our victory come faster. I just 1-shot veigar for the ace and the triple kill on Xin Shao and urgot _'Who even thought of using urgot'_ and now we were heading towards the purple nexus. After a good 20 seconds the nexus exploded.

"VICTORY"

Ahh, the sound I love to hear. After a few seconds of our victory we all warped back into the lobby where everyone was congratulating each other. Its been a month now and this makes my 15th victory.

"I guess it was a decent battle."

I turn around to see the voice behind me. Of course it was Yasuo.

"Yeah. Veigar is still an annoying bitch, and I still wonder who in their damned mind used Urgot of ALL champions."

"Well I guess some summoner tried to be…unique, but he should've used someone else that wasn't so...displeasing to the eye."

"Agreed."

"We're still doing our 1 on 1 later?"

"Yeah. And I won't lose either."

"Heh, counting on it."

We went our separate ways from there; I guess he went find somewhere quiet to train.

* * *

><p>I was hungry so I went to the cafeteria to eat. I entered in and I see some of the champions that were in previous matches, and as USUAL, Garen was sitting a few feet away from Lux, trying to prevent others from sitting near her. I grabbed my food and just for fun I was going to sit in front of Lux and make small talk JUST to annoy Garen.<p>

_'Hehe, this'll be funny.'_

"Mind if I sit here?"

She looked at me in surprise, probably thinking I don't know her brother that well.

"Uhh sure, go ahead."

I sat there, ate a bit, and then started small talk.

"So how were your matches?"

"They've been good. But this one match I was in I was against Katarina."

"Ouch, must hurt fighting her. Especially when she throws daggers all over the place."

"Hehe, yeah. It's worse, the fact that she my counter pick. Say whom your counter?"

"Ehh I don't have a particular counter. Just take me out before I get any kills in a team fight."

I heard a chair move along the floor and I saw Garen coming towards us.

'And here he comes.'

"And WHO are you?" Garen of course just booming off.

"To whom does it concern?"

"I'm her brother! Lux is he bothering you."

"No he's not brother."

I could tell she was annoyed so I started to talk back to him.

"Yeah man, don't get your panties in a bunch. You afraid I'll get into her bed or something, then again I wouldn't blame her if she did invite me in."

"RAHH!"

He grabbed me by the head and I was just smiling at the fact he was getting angry at my bluff, as expected. The champions that were in the room were starting to stare at us.

"Listen here you punk, I don't care who you are,but if you try to even touch my little sister, you'll be at the mercy of the Crownguard!"

"Heh, bitch please!"

I warped out of his grip and he was just looking around dumbfounded, until I hit him on the back of his knee, making him fall and I put my Oshoku near his neck.

"If you think you can beat me, you're about a hundred years too early for that!"

"Sneak tactics, typical for a Noxian!"

"NOXIAN! HA! Now THAT'S an insult. I am, in no way, affiliated with them, or anybody for that matter. Besides, you have no room to talk considering the fact that you're infatuated with Katarina, who is NOXIAN. Can't say I'd blame ya, but you have absolutely no chance. She probably doesn't go for guys she thinks fucks their own sister."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He got up away from the angle of my sword and tried to grab me by the neck, but he got up too high. I ducked and I kicked him in the stomach so hard I sent him flying into a wall about 20 feet away. You'd figure with all the armor he wears he'd be MUCH heavier. He was groaning in pain and Lux was looking pretty surprised. Then again, I couldn't fully tell if she's surprised or worried.

"Sorry about doing that. He's just being…him"

I tried not to be rude after the hard bashing I gave him already.

"No, it's alright. He probably deserved it a bit, but kicking him was a bit overkill."

"Well sometimes I forget how strong I am considering the fields actually restrict most of my power."

"Oh!"

I walked towards Garen and told him one last thing.

"Listen if you're gonna worry about ANYTHING, worry about some of the Noxians you hate so much, and worry less about your sister. She's a big girl, she take care of herself."

"Uhhg..."

He was still pretty beat, so I just started to leave.

"Oh yeah what's your name?"

Lux asked, and I answered.

"It's Xanos. Xanos Jikko."

After that I left the room.

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and saw some mail on my table. The table was a square table with rounded corners. My place was pretty plain, well hotel plain I should say, kitchen area, living room, bedroom, bathroom, the works. Anyways, the mail was just a few fan letters, a magazine, and an odd pink letter with a heart to seal it. I opened and read that one first.<p>

'Hii! I heard you were the new champion at the institute and I saw your matches. You were so cool out there. I got sad every time you got shut down, so I thought 'hey, why not join myself' so im gonna come to the league and join you. I hope to see your handsome self soon!' –Love, Hanakurai

"Heh, that girl."

I laid down the letter and looked at the time. It was 3:20 p.m. I was supposed to meet with Yasuo for our 1v1 in 10 min, so I got a quick drink and left.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the practice area where Yasuo was leaning on his sword. He was obviously waiting on me, with is eyes closed and all. When I came within 12 feet of him he opened his eyes and started to speak.<p>

"So, you ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

I drew my swords and took my stance. Yasuo followed suit.

"I guess I don't have to."

After 5 seconds our swords clashed.

* * *

><p>There's a girl riding on a train in a seat by herself. Black hair with a pink streak towards the right. She's looking out at the window with a cheery smile<p>

'_OHH! I can't wait to see him! He'll be so happy!'_

She then started humming a tune to herself.


	3. Champion Spotlight: Hanakuria

**Hanakurai-The Virgin of Sin**

**Lore-**Hanakurai (_or Hana for short, the Hana is Japanese)_ is an exile of the demon world. She is of a race of demons that live off the essence of men their sleep. That is the kind of demon we know as succubi. She is of one of the 13 royal demon houses of the demon world, until her older sister disappeared. Her sister was supposed to be the heir of the house, so when she disappeared, the house lost power. Other demons have found out that she was apparently a half-demon, not even she knew. So after that, she became exiled not only by other demons but the other 12 royal demon houses as well. She eventually came across a man who wielded 2 swords (_hint hint_) who had, apparently, very strong energy. She tried to absorb his energy, but he was much stronger than her. She was afraid for her life for once in her life. However the man instead offered his hand. Ever since they were companions, with her taking some essence by kiss very now and then. A few months after the man joined the league, she decides to join as well, to stay by his side. Even though she's a demon, she is self-conscious about her succubus-like appearance. She typically wears a cloak over her "attire" when not in the fields. She has blonde hair with a pink streak from the center of her forehead, going towards her back towards the right, in a slight crescent shape, being an inch wide near her forehead that becomes gradually smaller. Her attire is mostly purple with some pink. Her weapon of choice, surprisingly, is a scythe. She says she uses the weapon because it reminds her of her sister. If one were to describe her looks, she would rival Ahri (_you guys see where I'm going with this_).

**Passive-Bountiful Essence-** Bonus Life-steal and Spell-vamp effects are doubled.

**Q-Pursue-**Throws her scythe that prioritizes champions, dealing (AD)+(75% AP) on hit. Stuns champions that are too close (_I say the range of Yasuo's Q_) (10 second Cooldown)

**W-Essence Feed-**steals the health of enemies in front of her in a cone, healing up to 30% of her health. Absorbs for 5 seconds or until she runs out of targets (_the cone is somewhat shorter than Syndra's E, unenhanced_). (15 second Cooldown)

**E- Deceptive charm-**The next attack that would hit ONLY Hanakurai is nullified and the attacker becomes Infatuated for 5 seconds (similar to charm, but the infected champion had a chance of attacking their own team mates). (100 MP) (35/30/25/20/15 sec cooldown)

**R-Blossoming Death-**Creates a wide area of black flowers that reduces movement speed of enemies by 30% within the area for 5 seconds and absorbs health from the targets depending on the amount of health missing (this does stack with spell-vamp). After 5 seconds she does a full 360 slash with her scythe that, upon champion kill, restores 100 MP per kill.(_Think of the range of zyra's ult for health absorption and add a somewhat larger radius for the slash_) (150/300/450MP)(Cooldown 200/180/120)

**Hidden Passive-** **Rivals of Lust-**when allied with Ahri, she starts off with 5 AP; when fighting against Ahri, gains 10 extra gold upon killing. "I'm much better than that dirty fox!"

**Chapter 3 will come within the next few days (depending on how school goes, and how much access to a computer I have AT school, cause until I get a laptop (or summer break) I don't type at home).**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to type, about little to no access to a computer at school can be annoying. After a few more months hopefully if I get accepted into Southern Polytech I can be typing ALOT more often. Anyways this chapter will have one other OC introduced near the end and he is pretty epic. So R&R (first time I ever put that). –L'arc ShadowBright**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Arraival<strong>

I wake up in the morning, the sun was bright. I shielded my eyes to see the time, and it was 10 AM. I took a shower and 10 minutes later, after I got out, I heard knocking on the door.

"Hello! Anyone there?"

The voice was apparently a girl's voice.

'_Who would this be?'_ "Who is it?"

…..And silence. I went to the door and opened to make sure no one was trying to prank me. No one was there which slightly annoyed me. Probably was Tristana and Teemo trying to make me step on a mushroom, and we ALL know how annoying that is. I sighed and closed the door. When I turned around I felt a strong, wet kiss on my lips, and before I could grab what was in front of me she turned visible. A face I haven't seen in a while. When she broke the kiss she had one hell of a pleased grin on her face.

"Well not the most subtle greeting, but it's good to see you again Hana."

"Oh come on! You know you enjoyed that."

She tried talking in a seductive voice, I guess trying to get me to kiss her for once.

"I guess it was good, but somewhat hard to enjoy knowing you just suck out my energy with each kiss."

"AWW, you know I can't help that!"

"Well whatever. So what brings you here, other than to see me?"

"I'm going to become a champion of course. I want to fight alongside you whenever the chance comes."

"Well I'll take you to the reflection chamber in a bit, cause I have another match coming up."

She had a sad puppy-dog eyes look on her face.

"Can't you reschedule it, PLEEEEEASE?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit of how hard she was trying to use cuteness to her advantage. Against any other dude, it would work, but not me.

"Sorry but once a summoner requests a champion, it can't be undone."

She stopped the look and sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry; I'll be done with match in no time, 30 minutes at least, maybe."

"Fine. But I want to be teamed up with you in our first match, OK."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>After that, I went to the summoning chamber for my match.<p>

Once I warped into the fields I saw my team mates. I won't be supporting cause Thresh is here, which is awesome. Then there was Varus as ADC, which is cool because I hardly ever see him. Then it was Syndra mid…..wow this WILL be interesting. Then it was me solo top, and Jarvan IV, or J4 for short, jungling.

"**Welcome To Summoner's Rift!**"

The same phrase and same voice.I got a long sword and 2 HP potions and a MP potion. I'll try to build a ravenous hydra early, then blood thirster, then maybe a warmongers armor to make me a bit harder to take down, or a thorn mail instead. I started to head on out, when I heard the announcer speak again.

"**30 Seconds Until Minions Spawn**"

When I got to the second turrent I waited for the minions to spawn. And 3. 2. 1.

"**Minions Have Spawned**"

After that I sat next to my turrent for a while and let the minions go by first. After a minute or so the minions went by me any I started to move as well. I get to fight Renekton! Great…..not! He's fighting minions nonstop instead of trying to last hit them. So I act smart and last hit the ones with low health. After I hit lvl2 I start fighting Renekton before he hits lvl2. I managed to get him down to half health before he starts running, and after he went past his turrent I stopped chasing and just got my CS up.

"**First Blood!**"

Looks like Varus and Thresh managed to get first blood after a few minutes, but then again, with Thresh supporting it shouldn't be a problem. Renekton finally came back and I was about halfway to lvl4 so I decide to let him push a bit before I get him and turn him into some crocodile boots.

He extended far enough for me to start wearing him down, then I casted ignite. And 3... 2... 1...

"**You Have Slain an Enemy!**"

_'Ignite for the win.'_

It was so easy but he got me down to half health so I decided to warp back, then suddenly something hit me from behind and I turned around and started moving on my own. Then I saw Ahri.

"What…the hell! I thought you were mid!"

She did her little giggle.

"Well yeah but my summoner decided you might be a nuisance so I'll make this quick."

She then casted Fox Fire and used her Orb of Deception to get rid of the rest of my health.

"**You Have Been Slain!**"

God damn her and her burst damage. She's only lvl 5 but she turned 6 from my death. I ignored it and built up some items, I was a small bit away from ravenous hydra so I guess you could say I made progress.

* * *

><p>30 minutes into the match, both of our first 2 mid turrents have been destroyed, 1 top on our side destroyed by minions, and our bot lane turrents mostly still intact.<p>

"Alright guys, we need to win this quick so we all need to push mid."

Everyone agreed, and we charged. The enemy team came into sight, Renekton up front to soak up the damage, so I decided to mentally talk to everyone.

"_OK, Syndra I want you to put out an orb and try to stun at least 3 of them, J4, trap them"_

"_Right!"_

They both replied, and acted. Syndra managed to stun 3 of them including Renekton. J4 trapped Renekton, Evelynn, and their support Soraka. Varus launched his ultimate and snared Renekton, and then killed him off.

"**An Enemy Has Been Slain!**"

I felt my passive kick in and I decided to deal some damage myself, so I decided to use my ultimate.

"**An Enemy has been slain! Double Kill! **"

Passive at full stack I chase down…Teemo.

"YOU AIN'T GOING NOWHERE TEEMO!"

I used X-slash, which was strong enough to 1 shot him.

"**Triple Kill!**"

"And stay dead you fucking rat, all those damn mushrooms."

Ahri was missing from this lineup but I didn't worry about it. Apparently minions managed to push both our top and bottom lanes. I started running off towards the lanes, and told the others.

"You guys go on I'll farm off the minions!"

I went to bottom lane and got rid of all the minions then I went to top lane and got rid of those minions.

"**Your Team has Destroyed a Turrent!**"

"**Your Team has Destroyed an Inhibitor!**"

Well that was their first inhibitor. I decided to head towards my team at the enemy base to help them out until…charm hit me.

"Aw hell, NOT AGAIN!"

And it was Ahri again just bursting me down, out of nowhere like the first time, only this time she had a Deathfire Grasp, which made the damage WORSE!

"**Shut Down!**"

"Well that was easy." She then resumes walking away.

'FOR FUCKS SAKE!'

I got killed by Ahri! Again! I don't know how she managed to sneak past me a SECOND time. After she got her kill she left and lied in wait for her teammates to resurrect before helping them out. I decided to get a guardian angel just to troll the team if they tried to kill me again.

"**Your Team has Destroyed a Turrent!**"

They were about to get another nexus,but their team started re-spawning,so they decided to back off a bit. After another 20 seconds I re-spawned with my new Guardian Angel, now lets see if she can kill me now.

"_OK here's the plan guys,I'll go to another lane and see if i can lure them. J4 you start fighting Baron and everyone else will gradually join."_

_"Alright."_

J4 then started moving to where Baron Nashor was. It looked like Syndra was being chased so i decided to help her out. So...

*breaking 4th wall*

"OK dude you are going WAY too much into detail!"

"Well it just went this way and i didn't feel like leaving too much out."

"Uhhg, just skip to about a bit before we destroy the nexus!"

"Fine, Jeez!"

"Also, WHY DO I GET KILLED BY AHRI TWICE!"

"You'll see in a bit."

"Better be worth it."

*4th wall repaired*

We finally got to their base again and the super minions were tanking the turrents. You haveta admit, they're really good, but annoying if YOU have to be the one against them.

"**Your Team has Destroyed A Turrent.**"

With that our victory is sealed. I decided to just stay back and let the minions and the rest of the team take out the nexus, and before i knew it the nexus just expolded.

"**Victory!**"

* * *

><p>I exited out of the rift and i was back in the lobby area, and Hana was there waiting for me.<p>

"I saw your match, you were looking cool out there, although you said you'd be done within thirty minutes!"

"Thank you and I said 'maybe'."

"Hmph! Well whatever, let's just go to the reflection chamber."

"Alright."

And with that we started walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>When we were about halfway to the chamber some voice called out from in front of us.<p>

"COMIN THROUGH!"

"Wha..."

I saw this mass of lightning that looked like there was a person inside. Only thing i could see was black shaggy,slightly spiky hair,part of which covered his left eye, and had two blue lightning looking streaks going above the temples.

"HANA DUCK!"

I grabbed her and the dude rushed over us and sped off.

"Who the hell was that! Definitely wasn't Kennen."

"Well never mind him, lets go!"

Soon she started grabbing and dragging me the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>We finally got to the chamber and I spoke to the high summoners for Hana.<p>

"High summoners, I come with someone who wants to become a Champion. Her name is..."

"Hanakurai. Yes we knew of her coming."

"Well that makes things easy! I'll wait for you outside."

"Have you told her what she will experience."

Hana looked at me with some concern.

"What did you not tell me Xan?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, through the reflection chamber, you basically re-experience your past all through a fairly short amount of time. So it acts as a recap of everything that has happened and why you might have thought of becoming a champion. It's mentally and physically exhausting so you'll be tired at the end of it."

Hana looked angry, also as if she wanted to cry. I walked up to her and rubbed the side of her face with my right hand.

"I don't know what you might've experienced, but whatever it is, you wont have to worry about it alone."

She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face, about to be on the verge of tears. I gave her a caring smile.

"You can trust me. Besides, I've been through this myself, and its not pleasant."

I had the most annoyed look on my face which caused her to giggle a bit, and I felt her tension go down.

"I...I think I'll be ok now."

"Good. I'll wait for you outside, but don't be surprised if I'm asleep cause this takes about 30 minutes at least, and hour at the most."

"OK!"

With that I started to walk out of the chamber. After I got a good 3 feet from the entrance, the huge doors closed behind me. I decided to sit on the bench that was directly across from where I was.

'_I hope she'll be alright.'_

My thoughts were filled with concern, but eventually I just stopped thinking and tried to get in a quick nap.

* * *

><p><span>Hanakurai POV<span>

And with that he's gone. I turned around to face the 5 high summoners with some more confidence, although I'm not sure if my faced showed it.

"So are you ready?"

I nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Then we shall begin."

**Well thats chapter 2 done. Another Champion Spotlight will come before the 3rd chapter but i MAY try to post them both on the same day. So you guys may get to see 3 OC's just go ham on other champions. If I put them in a match give some suggestions as to who I put them against. Until then, see y'all in chapter 3.**


	5. Champion Spotlight:Ryu Rakurai

**Ryu Rakurai-Lightning Incarnate**

**Lore-**About 10 years, ago he met a man that seemed to be dying, yet he seemed as if he wasnt ready to die just yet. When the man regained conciousness he offered to train him to use powers that he could never had obtained on his own. First he trained at using knives, then with basic lightning magic, then after he could handle the basics, he was able to be trained in more advanced fighting styles. After about 8 years he had learned all the man had to offer, and told him a few last words "I...am the god of lightning, however, my time is up. I wanted to pass on my powers to someone I found worthy, and you were that person. Along with my...powers, i will give you the gauntlet thats on my arm and my name before i became a god. My name...was...Ryu...Ra..ku...rai..." And the man was dead passing on his combat knowledge, his weapons, and his name. After his masters death, he further trained himself more and more until he couldn't get any stronger. After 2 years of training he decided to journey to the league in order to test his strength against other, and possibly even increase his powers even further. The knives he wield are black with blue markings that depict lightning and are called Chīsana shōgeki(s). The gauntlet is blue with a blue and black lightning bead on the top. and a black sleeve with blue lines that goes up to the shoulder. Wears a black treanchcoat with blue lightning marks around on it converging into the lightning orb symbol on the back. Also he wears a gas mask (_**think Sango's demon hunting mask from**** In****uyasha**_). Has white shaggy hair, goggles on his head (_**kind of like Tai's goggles from Digimon**_)

**Passive-Surge Protector-**Every 5 basic attacks or spells done by this champion produces a shield that deals magic damage to a champion that preforms a physical attack or basic attack upon Ryu, and the attack is blocked (_basically it's a anti-physical spell shield_). Stacks up to 3 times.

**Q-Sudden Shock-** Charges lightning in one fist that does 80/90/95/100/110+(25%AD) attack damage by direct contact. If the fist connects it lets out a shock that spreads to the 4 nearest targets and deals 50/70/90/110/130+(40%AP) magic damage. (Cooldown 10/9/8/7/6) [50/45/40/35/30]

**W-Bolt Warp**-(Passive) Increases movement speed by 5/7/9/11/13% and mana regen by 3/4/5/6/7 mp every 5 seconds.

(Active) Allows you to warp to an ally ward/placeable object (Caitylins/nidalees traps, teemos mushrooms,etc) (cooldown 15 sec) [(mp usage increase by 5% per use, within 30 second intervals) 60 mp to cast]

**E-Thunder's** **Mark**- Throws a charged dagger towards an enemy that does 50/60/70/80/90(+20%AD) damage and marks them for 5 seconds. This can be activated a second time to warp towards target enemy champion. (Cooldown 20/18/16/14/12 sec) [70/65/60/55/50 mp]

**R- Rakurai Railgun- **Gathers high amounts of energy into his hands and tosses up a knife. When the knife gets eye level, he thumps the knife and it shoots at sonic speed causing a shockwave to be heard all over the map. This deals 200/250/300(+50%AD) physical and 200/250/300(+100% AP) magic damage if hit directly by the knife (reduces by 5 percent for each target the skill passes through, up to -50%), but only deals 175/200/225 (+75%AD) magic damage if hit by the close ranged shockwave (the range is similar to Lux's ultimate, but the knife is in the center and the shockwave damage is the remaining area). (Cooldown 150/120/90) [175/125/75 mp]

To Kennen- "Heh, little ninja, little jolts. You're nothing compared to me."  
>To Volibear- "WHOO HOO! LIGHTNING IS ON A RAMPAGE TODAY!"<br>To Jinx (same team)- "They say youre crazy. Cool, I dig crazy chicks. Especially crazy chicks with guns."


	6. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: Another Battle, Another Side (part 1)**

_Xanos P.O.V_

"**VICTORY**"

Wow. We just won one of the oddest games I've been in. The enemy had a balanced team with the regulars (solo top, jungle, etc.) and we had ADC/Support bot lane AND top lane. Then again it was Nami that was really supporting Jinx, I was mid lane against Akali, who was really annoying, and it was Lucian supported by Lulu. Our team was so odd and the enemy just surrendered to us. I guess we were just that good, or they just sucked. After a few seconds we were warped back out to the lobby area, The ADC's and Supports congratulating each-other, and the other team just raging that they lost when there were 2 supports on the field (**_This is personal experience as a Nami user, DON'T MESS WITH A GOOD NAMI AND ADC, or you are__ SCREWED!_**). I saw that Hana was finishing up a match, with a victory for her side, so i decided to wait for her to congratulate her.

* * *

><p>"Nice match Hana." I said with a slight grin.<br>"Oh hey," she said,"Yeah i guess it was decent although it would've been better if SHE wasn't there."  
>I had a questioning look on my face "She who?"<br>And speak of the devil, coming around from the purple side was Ahri, and no sooner did she appear did Hana have the most irritated look on her face.  
>"OOH, that's who."<br>Ahri looked at us, and I'm just going to guess shes looking mainly at Hana since she had a playful look on her face.  
>"Oh i hope you're not feeling too bad being outplayed in mid lane."<br>"PFFT, as if I'll feel bad towards someone who has to charm her way everywhere."  
>'<em>This was probably going to get bad very quickly.'<br>_"Well maybe you were after me in the first place. I DO have that kind of effect on people."  
>"ME! WANT YOU! Not in a million years! Hell i hate the fact im even a succubus."<br>"Oh well. Who's the handsome stud with you?"  
><em>'And this is going sour now'<br>_"Hmph! None of your business!"  
>"Oh come on! You have to introduce your friend here, unless you've already done him."<p>

I was actually surprised by her choice of words.

"WHA...NO! We're not like that!"

"Well..."

Ahri moved towards me with, I'd say, 3 or 4 of her tails around me.

"mind if I have him?"

Hana's face was now as red as a tomato.

"N...NO!"

She quickly snatched me from her.

"YOU CANT HAVE HIM!"  
>"Tehe, so you two ARE like that!"<br>"Well...I...you...just..!"  
>"Ahri, can you please stop playing with people like that?"<p>

We heard a voice that was unfamiliar to me and Hana, so we turned around to find a man in some summoners robes. The robes were made of silk, yet they were fairly plain. He had long brown hair in a single ponytail, and had blue eyes.

"Aw alright sweety."

She just obeyed like they were so...wait KAL?!

"Hold on! Kal, as in Kal'adamsul?"  
>"That's me."<p>

I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to finally me you, man. You're probably one of the most amazing summoners I've heard of. Not too many people can take on void creatures and live to tell of it. Or make Garen look like a complete overprotective idiot, even though I've done it earlier this week."  
>"Well i had to do it to save Ahri, and I'm not sure how Garen is relevant."<p>

She giggled a bit and snuggled a little on him when he said that.

"Oh yeah from that crazy summoner that can't let go of a simple grudge. Magnus was it?"  
>"Yeah he's currently in prison for the rest of his life."<br>'_Or when someone is mad enough to bust him out'  
><em>"Say don't you two have kids?"

Kal was about to answer, but Ahri answered for him.

"Oh we have a nanny look after them during our regular hours in the day. Also, in case you didnt know, Annie is our adoptive daughter."

"DAMN! An overpowered family much?"

Both Kal and Ahri were just laughing at my statement. I mean come on, Twin gumihos AND a girl that can turn a teddy bear into a flaming familiar! If that's not OP, then I don't know what is. Although our little talk was interrupted by this magic circle that appeared below us. It appeared to be a teleporting circle but not the same ones to teleport champions into matches. Before we knew it we dissapeared.

* * *

><p>After we regained our senses from the teleport, we realized we were in a giant room, and not just us, but every champion and summoner in the league (or at least the ones present). After a minute or so for everyone to try to assess the situation, the five grand master summoners (I'll say GMS for short)<br>appeared before everyone. If they're here then it must be something big.

"Greeting to all champions and summoners." ManDu was the first to speak.

"We have a change that will come to future matches that many of you may find slightly difficult to adjust to, but for others, a great opprotunity."

Now I was curious of what this 'change' was gonna be.

"Now I will have Summoner Faker speak."

Ok, NOW I know this is important if Faker is the one speaking.

"Greetings to all champions and summoners. The change that ManDu has mentioned is a change to the very way you all do battle, and as well as a reassessment of you battle capabilities. The new field is still summoners rift, however, it has gone through, as some would say, a massive make over."

A projection of the new field appeared before everyone and we were astounded at how big the field was.

"The new field as you can see is much larger than the regular summoners rift, and the many areas with ruins have multiple levels, for those how like to be tactical when fighting, or take out your opponents from a distance."

As soon as he said that I was looking for Caitylin and, as i thought, she had a grin on her face. (_**For anybody that has played even a small bit of CoD,Borderlands, or any FPS game, you know where I am going with this**_)

"Secondly, there are new winning conditions. First, whichever team gets 70 kills on the other team will be declared the winner."

Well thats a hefty number of kills.

"Secondly, and this is also regarding another change, whoever can slay Baron Nashor, who appears 30 minutes into the match, will be declared the winner."

That seems simple enough.

"However, Baron Nashor has gone through a change that may make even the bravest cower."

The projection went to Baron, and HOLY CRAP, Baron got a makeover AND a workout. He was far bigger than before and he has like 3 other appendages with mouths on them. He looks more like a giant alien snake rather than a mutated worm now. (_**For those who cant picture it, refer to the video A Twist of Fate.**_)

"So for everyone that thought Baron would stay the same, you are mistaken."

I felt like he was grinning at us, yet refraining from laughing at our faces.

"Finally, the change in combat shall be..."

The dramatic pause got everyone's attention.

"FREE COMBAT! You have no restrictions of fighting styles unlike the regular summoners rift! You may fight however you please!"

As soon as he finished saying it everyone was in an uproar of excitement. Some ready to fight. Rivals looking like they'll be at each-others necks in seconds.

"And as an extra addition, the battles shall be seven versus seven."

Holy crap that is going to be chaos.

"Now, that is all for today. Good luck to all combatants, and for the glory and greatness of Runeterra!"

And with that the GMS left and we were all teleported back to our original locations.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hana's POV<span>_

A new way to battle huh? I just got to the league and there's already something major happening. SWEET! And it looks like I got a summon request in the new battle mode already. I looked to my right and see that Xan got a request too. I bet he's gong to love fighting without any restrictions, but I hope he doesn't go overboard.

"Well i'll see you later Hana. I'm going to my match."

He must've got called quickly.

"Are you in the new battle mode?"  
>"Yeah, how about you?"<br>"Same, but my match wont be until later, so i'll watch your match."  
>"O.K. Well i'll be going then."<p>

He started to run off, and before he did i wanted to cheer him on.

"CARRY THE TEAM! I'LL ROOT FOR YOU!"  
>"THANKS!"<p>

And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><span><em>Xanos' POV<em>

I guess after my match i'll see her match, so until then, it's showtime.

[a few minutes later]

I made it to the new summoning platform, and i stepped onto it. I was instantly warped to the new summoners rift, and i saw my teammates. It was Kha'zix, who looked calm for a few seconds, until...

"HRRRNGAAAAAH!"

He went through his transformations ALL AT ONCE! I even noticed what seemed like a grin on his face, so someone on the other team must have picked Rengar, especially since he doesn't have his red shell yet. This is gonna be AWESOME! Jarvan was here as well with his Lu Bu I MEAN warring kingdoms skin. Then it was Vi and Caitylin teamed up together, but somehow I had he feeling that...

"HEY FAT-HANDS!"

Well that answered that. Jinx just yelled all the way across, which is suprising considering how big the field is (_**if you need an image in your head, imagine summoners rift with the extra addition in the video mentioned earlier and the field being 10 times**** bigger**_). Then there was Vel'koz, most likely just here to gather information. And last, but not least, was Yasuo. He walked over to me and started to speak.

"You noticed everyone on the other team?"  
>"Ive noticed a few obvious rivals, but nothing too out of the ordinary."<br>"Heh. Look in the center."

I wondered what he was talking about so i looked, and...it was that new guy with the lightning powers. We were looking dead at each other, even though it was a very long distance. Then there was a new announcer .

"**THE BATTLE SHALL BEGIN IN 30 SECONDS!**"

About time to begin. I grabbed my swords and I could truly feel their full strength before even drawing them out, and when I did...I could feel the strength of both light and darkness.

"**THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN IN 5 **"

"Well"

"**4**"

"Oshoku..."

"**3**"

"Kiyomeru..."

"**2**"

"**1**"

"Its showtime!"

"**FIGHT!**"

As soon as i heard the signal, I rushed dead to the center of the field and so did the new guy, and when we reached the center...  
>[SHING] My blades met his daggers and sparks were flying. We were at a stalemate in terms of power.<p>

"So, your name is?"  
>"Ryu. You?"<br>"Xanos."  
>"Well, Xanos, Make this a good fight!"<br>"HA, I should be telling you that!"

After we separated, I gathered all the light and dark energy around me, and he had full lightining at his disposal. We clashed again that created a large surge of energy around us. This battle has only just began.


End file.
